


Non sono Diana Spencer

by Naquar



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Other, nothing - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Quel viso asciutto, l'aveva già visto da qualche parte, ma dove?“Senti la smetti di fissarmi?” esclamò il ragazzo scocciato, sollevando il mento di scatto.“Tu...sei...”La bocca del cantante dei Queen si spalancò.





	Non sono Diana Spencer

Era una sera del 1986.  
Una delle tante serate londinesi, in cui la solita noiosa e famosa nebbia serpeggiava lungo i vicoli della città, quasi da poter affogarci dentro.  
Per fortuna, Londra era anche dotata di altre attrattive. Del tipo?  
Un sacco di locali gay e non, pub discoteche dove potevi flirtare con tutti i tipi che ti capitavano sotto mano o di bere fino alla nausea e trovarsi nel letto di qualche sconosciuto.  
Con uno sguardo fintamente annoiato, un uomo giocherellava con un'oliva nel bicchiere da cocktail di un martini; indossava un giacca militare, una maglia blu e scarpe da ginnastica.  
E, aspettava, magari qualche tipo carino con cui flirtare, magari offirgli da bere...insomma rimorchiarlo; ma finora non aveva trovato niente di suo gusto, nonostante frequentasse quel famoso locale gay dove aveva conosciuto parecchi uomini e dire che lui era un tipo famoso: il suo nome era Freddie Mercury, alias Farrouk Bulsara, il cantante dei Queen.   
Il famoso cantante, appunto.  
“Ancora niente?” domandò il barista lanciandogli un'occhiata ironica.  
“No, tesoro. Sai che noia, a parte un paio di paparazzi...niente di più” rispose Freddie scrollando le spalle.   
“Forse non è la tua serata fortunata?”  
“Bah...”  
“Come non detto, amico” ribatté il barista, prima di servire un cliente.  
Quella sera il locale non era particolarmente affollato e le persone presenti...sembravano troppo occupate a stare per conto loro o a ballare sulla pista con la musica sparata a palla.  
Quindi sai che noia, pensò Freddie.  
A mezzanotte in punto, la Cenerentola Freddie decise di arrendersi prima che la Carrozza diventasse una zucca.  
“Mi arr...”  
Tuttavia la sua attenzione venne attirata da una figura sottile alta e sottile come un giunco, capelli biondi portati in un caschetto corto, nascosto sotto ad un cappellino da baseball. Due occhi castani, grandi come quelli di un cerbiatto, la bocca sottile piegata in una smorfia. L'età più o meno sui venticinque, forse anche meno.  
Indossava un paio di jeans stinti, giacchetta chiusa fino all'ultima bottone.  
“Salve” borbottò il nuovo venuto.  
Poi con passo affrettato, prese posto ad uno dei tavoli in fondo.  
Freddie sorrise sotto ai baffi: finalmente qualcosa di interessante. Forse la serata poteva finire bene.  
“Niente arrese?”  
“No, portami due vodka a me e quel tipo, tesoro” ordinò Freddie subito dopo.  
S'alzò dallo sgabello e raggiunse il tipo -?- al tavolo che si guardava in giro con aria nervosa.  
“Ehi”  
“Che vuoi?” domandò l'altro con voce stridula.  
“Offrirti da bere. Posso?”  
Il tipo scosse il capo in segno di diniego.  
Questo lasciò un pochino deluso il cantante. In genere quel tipo di approccio funzionava (quasi) sempre. Oltre all'altro tipo di approccio, essere riconosciuto in giro.  
“Dai non essere timido” disse Freddie sorridendo, cercando di non apparire troppo invadente.  
“No”  
“Stai bene?”  
“S-Senti, amico, non ho bisogno di niente...” balbettò l'altro con voce tremolante e...leggermente diversa. Più femminea.  
Un momento...  
Il cantante studiò meglio il volto del ragazzo, era sempre stato bravo a ricordare la fisionomia dei visi e gli parve...famigliare.   
Quel viso asciutto, l'aveva già visto da qualche parte, ma dove?  
“Senti la smetti di fissarmi?” esclamò il ragazzo scocciato, sollevando il mento di scatto.  
“Tu...sei...”  
La bocca del cantante dei Queen si spalancò.  
“Diana Spencer?” riuscì a mormorare solamente. Per lo shock dovette sedersi.  
“Accidenti!”  
Diana Spencer, la fidanzata di Carlo d'Inghilterra? Oh, cazzo...Diana Spencer in un locale gay? E chi diavolo se lo aspettava?  
“Sei per caso...uno di quei...”  
“No, sono Freddie Mercury, il cantante dei Queen” sussurrò il cantante ancora incredulo dall'incontro.  
“Io...io...oh cavolo”  
Diana si portò le mani alla bocca, riconoscendolo a sua volta.  
Freddie si voltò di scatto, non appena vide due giornalisti entrare nel locale e Diana cominciò a sudare freddo. Proprio quelli che aveva incontrato prima, accidenti!  
“Vieni”  
“Dove?”  
“Fidati di me”  
Freddie prese Diana per un gomito e la condusse fino al bagno.  
Diana si guardò intorno a disagio.  
“Sei piuttosto alta...quindi dovrebbe andar bene” commentò Freddie sfilandosi la giacca.  
“Cosa?”  
“I giornalisti ti riconosceranno, tesoro”  
“Oh...grazie”  
Diana infilò la giacca di Freddie. Le andava bene anche se un po' stretta sulle spalle.  
Ritrovandosi a sorridere, pensando a quello che stava combinando: si sarebbe gridato allo scandalo vedere, la futura principessa con il famoso cantante dei Queen che si scambiano le giacche in un locale gay!  
Un dubbio le sorse sulle labbra., spegnendo il sorriso.  
“Perché lo fai?” chiese lei in tono incerto.  
“Perché una bella ragazza come te dovrebbe essere in difficoltà”  
Freddie non volle ammettere l'eccitazione di compiere un gesto simile così...poco convenzionale di aver incontrato una persona del genere fuori dal comune.  
“Sei un cavaliere allora” rise Diana, rilassandosi un poco. Si tolse il capellino da baseball, liberò i folti capelli biondi.  
La ragazza si passò le mani nei capelli appiattendoli e si rimise il cappellino.  
“Oh cazzo sembri un uomo!” esclamò Freddie con un sorriso divertito.  
Diana vide la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio: sembrava davvero un giovane e seducente ragazzo di periferia, vestita in quel modo.  
“Usciamo?”  
“Certo, non avevi prima ordinato della vodka?”  
“Ok, prima che si chiedano che fine abbiamo fatto...”  
Diana fece roteare gli occhi.  
“Niente doppisensi, grazie”  
“Rilassati, mia cara” replicò Freddie tranquillo.  
I due tornarono al bancone.  
“Allora, dove eravate finiti?” domandò il barista con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Niente di che”  
Diana e Freddie si scambiarono un'occhiata.  
“Vedo che hai trovato qualcuno...eh?”   
“Sì, ma io e lui siamo vecchie conoscenze” ammiccò il cantante. Neanche il barista aveva riconosciuto Diana.  
“Eh già. Vorrei ordinare, vodka liscia” fece Diana, riprendendo con la voce stridula.  
“Anche per me”  
Diana e Freddie fecero tintinnare i bicchieri, allo strano incontro.  
“Non credevo di incontrare proprio te” ridacchiò Diana. I suoi occhi brillarono divertiti.  
“Ovvio: sono un figo da paura e sono famoso” si pavoneggiò il cantante.   
“Mmm...non gasarti troppo, Freddie”  
Il cantante sorrise. Fece roteare il bicchiere.  
“Sai, voglio rivelarti un segreto...”  
“Dimmi”  
“Sai che fatto apposta a scappare? Non sopporto l'etichetta di corte e tutto quel casino intorno a me” confessò Diana scrollando le spalle.  
“L'alcool ti sta facendo sparlare”  
“Scusa”  
“Tranquilla, sarò una cassaforte” rise Freddie.  
“Ah sì?”  
“Visto che tu mi ha confessato il segreto scandaloso, te ne racconterò uno dei miei...”  
“E quale?” chiese lei alzando lo sguardo dal bicchiere: aveva letto un sacco di storie su di lui che scrivevano sui quotidiani.   
Freddie alzò il bicchiere un attimo. “Ci sto arrivando”

Per ora la storia s'interrompe qui.  
Come una cinepresa che s'allontana, lasciamo Freddie e Diana parlare fra loro e mentre lo si fa si pensa che è strano.  
Che una sera, un cantante abbia incontrato una principessa in fuga.

Nota autore: il fatto pare che sia successo davvero, nel lontano 1986 in un famoso locale gay di cui non ricordo il nome. E pare che questo fatto sia stato rivelato da una loro amica in comune, una famosa attrice dell'epoca. Io ho scritto solo una parte della storia, ma chissà come è andata davvero..


End file.
